


Painting Nails to Impress Crushes

by yvioae



Series: Crushes and Nail Polish [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Crushes, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, M/M, Unrequited Love, a tiny bit OOC, i just want more fics of them being friends let me have this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvioae/pseuds/yvioae
Summary: Kokichi wants to impress Kaito in some way, so he decides to ask Shuichi to paint his nails to look like galaxies, then returns the favour so his friend can impress his own crush.--Basically just Shuichi and Kokichi as good friends painting each other's nails and teasing each other about their crushes because I said so
Relationships: K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi
Series: Crushes and Nail Polish [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774009
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	Painting Nails to Impress Crushes

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: there's now a sequel to this fic if anyone is interested! [here's the link!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545842)
> 
> I wrote this very quickly this morning but I hope it looks alright!!! It's kind of like an extended and more detailed version of an rp I did with a friend a few days ago that I had fun doing and wanted to turn into a fic, I'm pretty proud of it hehe
> 
> Aaand some notes about some things in this fic in case anyone might get confused:
> 
> -Rantaro is mentioned a couple times and I hc them as nb so that's why I used they/them pronouns for them!  
> -Kokichi has heterochromia in this fic (purple and yellow) because its a good hc you all are just mean  
> -Him and Shuichi are like, childhood friends in this I guess? nd I like to think Kokichi would be more mellowed out around him, so that's why Kokichi is written a bit softer than he actually is if that makes sense (that being said I'm sorry if this is rather ooc)  
> There's also just other random headcanons scattered throughout this fic that I don't really need to mention! With that out of the way, I hope you enjoy this thing!!

Shuichi put down the box full of nail polish he had borrowed from Rantaro on the table as he sat down next to Kokichi, who stared at the box excitedly. He had specifically asked Shuichi to paint his nails, for some unknown reason, claiming that he trusted the detective more with the task since they were fairly close.

He in no way had any experience painting nails, except for a few times whenever Kaede roped him into nail painting with some of the other girls. Admittedly, he liked doing it, and kind of wanted to start painting his own more often.

Opening up the box with a small click, he looked into it and examined all the colours Rantaro had, each was different and some were glittery variants of certain colours. There was also polish remover and some cotton balls off to the side, and even some fake acrylic nails. None of the polish bottles looked messy whatsoever, and he felt a tinge of anxiety at the thought of possibly dirtying one of them. 

“Wooow,” Kokichi leaned forward, reaching out a hand to take out a bright purple. “Rantaro has so many colours! Can’t imagine how much money they spend on this stuff.” He put the bright purple back and turned his attention to the other colours that caught his eye, picking them out and examining them one by one. 

“It is impressive.” Shuichi agreed, sitting back in his chair. “It probably costs a lot.. they all seem high quality, too. I’m a little nervous to potentially ruin one.”

“Nishishi, knowing your luck you just might!” Shuichi gave him a worried glance, and Kokichi quickly smiled reassuringly. “I’m kidding! It’ll be fine, I’m sure. Besides,” He paused, putting a finger on his chin. “I think Rantaro won’t mind either way. They’re pretty cool about that kinda stuff.”

He furrowed his brow. “How do you know?”

Kokichi’s smile widened, and his heterochromatic eyes darkened ever so slightly. “I once pranked them by spilling panta on them, playing it off as an accident. They were so nice about it though and actually believed it was an accident!” He pouted, sighing. “...I almost feel bad. I heard it ruined their shirt.”

“That’s.. really mean.” Shuichi frowned, but there was a hint of amusement in his eyes. 

“Well!” Kokichi’s facial expression changed to a more devious one. “I’m not a nice person. Now, moving on-”

“Oh, yes,” Shuichi sat up, and began digging through the box. “Ah uhm- what kind of nails did you want?”

Kokichi thought for a moment, tapping his chin with his finger. He knew what he wanted, a purple galaxy on each of his fingernails. He wanted it to catch the attention of a certain someone- which he knew would be overly obvious, especially to someone like Shuichi- but he hoped he could play it off as just “finding stars pretty”. 

“This mighhht be a teensy tiny bit hard for you to do-” He heard Shuichi mutter a faint “oh boy” and he gave him a glare before continuing. “-but I want my nails to have little purple galaxies on them, you know what I mean? I think it’d look cool.”

“Purple galaxies?” Shuichi blinked, Kokichi opened his mouth to explain but he quickly stopped him. “I know what you mean, I just didn’t think you’d want something like that.”

“Well, hey! I like purple, and stars are pretty, so I thought maybe combining them would look nice on me, that’s all.” He was lying, mostly. “And besides, it’d be good practice for you, huh? You mentioned wanting to get into nail art.”

“Okay..” Shuichi wasn’t totally convinced, but he went along with it. “Yeah I do. I can do that for you, can’t promise it’ll look good though..”

“I don’t mind!” 

With that, Shuichi began digging through the shades of purple, and grabbed a blue to possibly blend the two colours and make it look more like an actual galaxy. He then picked out a white for the stars, and lined them all up on the table, Kokichi hummed, examining them before giving a satisfied nod. 

Shuichi moved his chair closer, and picked out a dark purple for the base coat. “Give me your hand?”

The leader nodded, holding out his smaller hand, putting it in Shuichi’s palm. His hand was significantly bigger than Kokichi’s. It always was amusing to him how small Kokichi was- he was even smaller than Kiibo, and that said something. He began carefully painting his small nails with the base coat, making sure that it didn’t go onto his skin. 

“Your hands are very tiny,” He commented with a smirk on his face. Kokichi grumbled.

“They are not! Your hands just happen to be ginormous!” He shot back, earning a short laugh from the detective.

He finished the base coat on both hands, and let it dry for a moment before moving onto the next colour, a lighter purple. He swiftly put it on before moving onto a blue, blending the two to make it look more like a galaxy, but made sure the purple was more apparent than the blue. He was satisfied with his work so far, and let go of Kokichi’s hand.

“There. That needs a moment to dry, try not to get it everywhere, though.” He then moved the white a bit closer for later. “Why the sudden interest in stars by the way?”

“Hm?” Kokichi furrowed a brow at his question, putting his hands on the table. “They’re pretty, didn’t I tell you already?”

Shuichi sighed. “Yeah, but, we have an astronaut in our class, remember? It’s a little suspicious.”

“So liking stars is exclusive to just Kaito?” 

“No! That’s not what I meant, it’s just..” He paused, thinking of what to say. “Just.. I don’t know.. Your interest just seems pretty sudden, and going as far to ask me to paint your nails to look like galaxies is kind of odd, don’t you think?”

Kokichi averted his eyes, and pouted again. Shuichi could see a slight blush forming on his pale cheeks, which made him smirk as he realized.

“Don’t tell me you’re trying to impress Kaito, are you?”

“Eh-?” Kokichi’s head snapped towards Shuichi, his expression seemed to be a mix of shocked and flustered. “I am not trying to impress him! Why would I want to do that? He’s annoying, obnoxious, stubborn, dumb and I hate his stupid face!” He crossed his arms, his blush seemed to darken.

“Kokichi, come on, I’m not judging if you like him, you’re my best friend, how could I?” Shuichi smiled gently. “I think it’s cute, really. And personally I think Kaito will like your nails.”

Kokichi looked up after he finished, he let out a sigh and gave Shuichi a small smile. He felt somewhat happy that he thought so. “..Maybe.. since he likes his stupid space slippers so much.”

“Yeah,” The detective laughed, then gave him a mischievous look. “I’m surprised you fell for him considering he wears slippers like that.”

“Ah, ah, ah! I never said I liked him!” Kokichi corrected, then gave him a devious smirk. “Even if I did, it’s better than being madly in love with a robot.”

“Wh- Hey-! He’s not just a robot, Kokichi!” Shuichi defended, a small blush forming on his own cheeks. “He’s just as much of a person as you are, and you know that.”

“Nishishi, sure, whatever you say, Shuichi!” The leader giggled. “My nails are pretty much dry now, by the way.”

“Ah,” Shuichi quickly shook off his blush and opened the white bottle of polish, taking hold of Kokichi’s hand again. “Alright.. try not to move too much, this might be a bit hard for me to do.”

Carefully, he began to dot each purple-blue nail with white stars, making them as small as possible, which was hard considering how small his nails already were. It was a fairly tedious task, and one that amused Kokichi as he watched.

He leaned forward ever so slightly, focusing. After a few minutes, he finished the final nail, and let go of Kokichi’s hand. “There, all done.”

“Yay!” Kokichi said excitedly and sat back, holding out his hands in front of his face, looking over each nail quietly with an unreadable expression. Shuichi felt anxiety swell in his stomach as he watched him.

After what seemed like an eternity, he put down his hands, and looked Shuichi dead in the eye, giving him what seemed to be a disappointed look. “I don’t like them.”

“Y-You don’t?” Shuichi asked, feeling his blood run cold. Kokichi shook his head.

“No,” His expression suddenly changed to a much happier one. “I love them!”

He felt a rush of relief as Kokichi brought Shuichi into a hug. “Thank you, Shuichi. They look better than I could have imagined!”

“You’re welcome,” Shuichi laughed, amused by his excitement. “I’m glad you do.”

“Let me return the favour!” He said, pulling away. “I’ve.. never done it before but I want to try.”

It was true, he’s never painted nails either. But he once watched his good friend, Celestia, paint her own, and he found it quite cool. He had sort of been wanting to try painting someone else’s nails, but never got the chance, until now, of course.

Shuichi blinked, surprised by this. “Ah.. you don’t have to.” 

“Nonsense!” He sat back down in his chair, and gave him the best puppy dog eyes he could manage. “Please? I can do whatever you like!”

“Hmm..” He sighed, and nodded. “Well.. alright. Just a simple black will do, with blue tips maybe.”

“Nishishi, you’re less discreet than I am!” Shuichi seemed confused as Kokchi gave him an amused look. “I mean, black with blue tips? Seriously?”

He blinked, feeling his blush come back. “Discreet? You outright asked for galaxies. Purple ones.” 

“Yeah! But I caught on to you faster, so I win in the end!” 

“Alright, alright,” Shuichi sighed, shaking his head. He watched as Kokichi picked out a black and a blue that looked oh-so familiar to a certain robot’s eyes, which he was sure Kokichi picked on purpose.

The leader quickly took the black bottle’s brush, and turned back to the other boy. Shuichi held out his hand, and Kokichi took it. He stared down for a moment, slightly annoyed at how big his hands actually were compared to his own. He couldn’t help but comment on them like the detective had done to his own hands earlier.

“Your hands are so huge.”

“Ha, right back at me I guess.”

He gave him an amused look, and turned his focus onto Shuichi’s nails, and began to paint them as carefully as he could. He was a lot messier than the detective was, and his hand seemed very shaky.

“Your hand is shaking, are you nervous?”

“Observant as ever, Mr. Detective,” Kokichi hummed. “But no. Not really. I guess I just have rather shaky hands or whatever.”

Shuichi nodded, rolling his eyes at “Mr. Detective”. “I see. It’s okay to be nervous though.”

Kokichi hummed once more in response as he continued to apply the polish to the remaining nails on his right hand, before moving onto the left. He finished the first three fingers with ease, but as he got to the fourth..

“Oh, dammit,” He muttered as he accidentally got the polish on Shuichi’s finger. He laughed it off awkwardly. “I’m not very good at this.”

“It’s okay, you’re fine. You can wipe it off afterwards.” Shuichi smiled softly, and let Kokichi continue.

He finished the last two fingers and put the black nail polish away, before taking hold of the polish remover and a cotton ball. He put a generous amount of it onto the ball and began wiping away the polish that had gotten onto Shuichi’s fingers. 

“There. Now it’s not.. as terrible.”

“They look great! Don’t worry so much.” He reassured, admiring how the black looked on his hands. “I like this colour on me.”

“How emo of you,” Kokichi chuckled, glancing at his own nails for a moment. “But.. to be honest, it does look nice on you.”

“Ah, thank you,” He then tilted his head. “Emo, though? Do I really come off as that?”

The leader blinked. “I mean, sort of. You’ve got an edgy aura, you always dress in black, you mumble a lot and you also do wear eyeliner, so..” He shrugged. “I dunno.”

“Edgy?”

“Oh but it’s not a bad thing though, I’m just saying!”

Shuichi furrowed his brow, “You have a funny way of complimenting people.”

“Nishishi~” He giggled. “I try. Your nails done drying yet?”

Shuichi experimentally pressed his thumb against his index fingernail, and nodded. “Pretty much, yep.”

Kokichi nodded and took hold of the blue polish, taking his hand once more, he began putting a stripe of blue on the tip of each nail. His hand seemed to have stopped shaking now, and he was a bit more confident in his strokes, though admittedly, he was still a bit sloppy with his work in some places.

He moved onto the next hand after finishing the first, he was careful not to slip up again, and easily finished the rest of the nails. “‘Kay! I’m all done.”

Letting go of Shuichi’s hand, he watched him hold up his nails, a smile formed on his face as he looked them over with just as much excitement as Kokichi had. After a long moment, he put his hands down and gave him a big grin. “Ah! I love them, Kokichi. Thank you so much!”

“Nishishi, I’m glad!” Kokichi couldn’t help but grin back. “Don’t tell anyone I did them though, I have a reputation to uphold, as you know. Don’t need all of Hope’s Peak thinking the ultimate supreme leader of evil is going soft.”

He laughed. “Of course, of course.”

Shuichi stood and began packing up the nail polish, and tossed away any used cotton balls, before turning back to Kokichi. “I should be getting this back to Rantaro now. Thank you again, Kokichi. This was a lot of fun.”

“Yeah, it was. Thank you, too.” Kokichi smiled, standing up as well. “I wouldn’t mind doing it again sometime.” He then gave him a playful nudge. “Good luck with Kiiboy, I’m sure he’ll love them.”

“Heh, I hope so,” Shuichi began to walk out. “And.. good luck with Kaito. He’s gonna love yours as well.” He then waved. “See you later, Kokichi!”

Kokichi watched him go, waving back. He smiled warmly. “Yeah.. I hope so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far!!! Again, I do hope this wasn't too bad, it was a bit rushed admittedly but I wanted to get something posted haha  
> And I would appreciate any feedback/criticism if anyone would like to give me some! Also I'd appreciate it if any spelling errors are brought to my attention!! ^^


End file.
